”I screwed up!”
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Cole has just fallen from the Destiny’s Bounty, and no one is taking it well. But who are the two affected by this the most? And how will he comfort her, and tell her it’s alright? Rating because I’m paranoid and because of character ‘death’.


**Wow, what's this? I'm alive? Woah! Also, what's _this? _Another one-shot? That's right! And what's _that? _A focus character who isn't Skylor?! Wow! That's right, I'm alive and back with another non-Skylor one-shot! Don't worry, I'm just as surprised as you guys are! **

**So, this one is set in season ten, March of the Oni. Spoilers for episode 97 The Fall. The name kinda gives away what the episode is about, and this story is based around that episode. Also, the dialogue may sound a little bit familiar to you in places if you've seen the 2002 animated film "Treasure Planet". That's because it is the dialogue from Treasure Planet! But I've made alterations where necessary of course. Therefore, all credit for that conversation goes to Disney, who made the film, and the credit for the characters goes to the epic Ninjago production team. Without any further ado, because now I'm rambling way too much, onto the one-shot. **

It hurt them both. He had been his best friend after all. He had also been her close friend, and a possible ex in some people's eyes. Now, however, he was gone.

Cole had fallen off the Destiny's Bounty, and Jay had watched him fall as Nya flew the ship away. She hadn't meant to leave him behind. But now, this was her fault. She should have learned.

It hurt him to see her hurt this way. His girl was sad, and so was he. But it wasn't her fault. Jay slowly walked around the ship, searching for the girl he wanted to make his yang, looking in every room, on every deck, of the ship. He didn't find her. Apparently her brother knew where she was, and Jay stepped out onto the back of the flying boat, finding Nya sitting on the floor with her legs hanging over the edge. Hoping with all his being that the ship wasn't suddenly going to be put into high-speed, which would send both of them flying off the back before they could say 'wait!', and that she wasn't contemplating that he thought she was, he cautiously approached her from behind. She didn't turn to face him, instead keeping her teary gaze locked on the blue sky which seemed to be mocking her. She threw small stones out over the edge every few seconds, trying to keep her mind off the horrific events from that day. Despite her best efforts, each stone became Cole, falling helplessly from the ship, yelling out her name, shouting at her about her stupidity and how she deserved to be sorry. Jay gulped quietly as he approached her, knowing Nya's tendencies to blow up at any moment.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." He spoke up into the heavy silence. "Heck, half of the team and the news crew would be frozen in that darkness had you not-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she whipped her head around to face him, furious tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood up indignantly.

"Don't you get it?" She yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down. "I screwed up! I thought that maybe, for two seconds, maybe I could actually do something right but..." her voice trailed off as she made a bee-line for the door back into the cabin on the deck. Her hands fell limply at her sides as she turned her head to face away from him again. Her voice sounded choked as she sobbed. "Forget it. Just forget it." As she took a step, Jay instinctively reached out a hand and grabbed her shoulder, twisting her around to face him again. Ignoring all alarms blaring in his head about what he was doing, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Nya Smith." He put on a forceful tone, though a hint of softness crept into it. "I know you're upset about what happened, but it wasn't your fault! If it weren't for you, we all would have been there too, frozen in that black cloud that's taken over Ninjago City! We all owe you our lives! You need to look past this fog and see the sunshine again! I know you still have the makings of greatness in you, but to unlock them again, you need to chart your own course! You need to get out there, and I know you'll make the Oni pay for taking over Ninjago City and causing all this! That's one of the things you do best! And you've gotta stick to it, no matter the obstacles and problems you'll face! _Stick to it!_ And when the day comes that you'll finally be able to show what you're truly made of, I know you'll be happy again. And I just hope that I can be there, catching some of that light that will once again bounce off your gorgeous smile and lift the hearts of all of us around you once again." Jay smiled pleadingly at Nya, who weakly returned the gesture, though both of the ninja knew she was still not at peace with herself or the day's events. She sniffed and stepped closer to Jay, who pulled her tightly to his chest as she let loose another sob. He gently patted her on the back, trying his hardest to calm her down, and she leaned into him. They stood there for a few minutes, having melted into each other's embraces, mentally soothing each other. Five minutes later, Jay let go of Nya, who pulled away from him though she remained close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his face as they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. They then released each other, and Jay soon found himself back in the bridge, while Nya remained out the back, ruminating over the day and her conversation with her boyfriend.

Sure, this wasn't going to be easy, but while they had each other, maybe it would be easier.

**A/N: so I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm going to see if I can get a new chapter of "Help her!" out soon, or maybe My Band, but no promises unfortunately. I was up early this morning and this is yet another late night for me, since it's now pretty much midnight here in the UK. Also, tomorrow will be another early morning with a long day, but I will try to get a new chapter out ASAP, either tonight, tomorrow night or the day after. I will try, but school starts up again soon, like next week, so I need to actually make a schedule without losing out on any sleep. Yay...**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and once again, I'm sorry about my upload schedule. **

**See you all soon!**

**Take it easy, guys, gals and non-binary pals. **

**Peace out!**

**-LunaPikazard. **

**PS: if anybody gets that reference, I'm so happy. Also, if there really is a Sanders Sides catergory on this site, _please _let me know ASAP. I need to find it. **


End file.
